What was lost can be found
by kitkatloveall
Summary: A hated child, A secret lover she had to hide, a dramatic fate and a horrible happening. What is the fate of Amano Ichigo when she meets a special someone who changed her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

What was lost can be found

[Ichigo's POV]

My parents hate me, it's official and they love my sister and would give me up for another Natsume. I ran away, ran from home, my sister, my dumb parents and I ran away from everything. I collapsed in the park and took a breather. I saw a shadow run behind a tree and went to check it out. I was more than surprised to find a boy there, his blond hair, brown eyes and tear stained face did it for me and I couldn't hold back. I bent down and rubbed his back when all of a sudden he started sobbing and clung to my chest.

"It's okay, I wont judge or hurt you" I reassured him and he smiled at me and said "What's your name kind girl?" and I said "My name is Amano Ichigo, what is yours?" and he looked at me and said "My name is Makoto Kashino" I smiled at him, one to tell him I wouldn't hurt or abandon him. We then found out that we both wanted to go to 's and become patisseries and became excited. The sun began to set and he put his hand on mine, I couldn't imagine him to be younger or older than me so I asked him "how old are you? I am 7 years old" and he replied "Me too, me too". I asked him what he wanted to specialise in and he instantly replied with chocolate and I told him that I wanted to be a vanilla girl. Something cold went on my wrist and I saw a beautiful silver bracelet with 7 delicate bells swaying side to side and I hugged him. "Promise me this, Makoto that we will meet again and make our dreams come true." "Okay" his reply was so cute and I hugged him before running back home and now more than ever I knew that I had to get in.

[7 years later]

[Normal POV]

I had my bags and walked towards the entrance of the great St. Mary's school in which my promise begins. I had managed to get a scholarship by impressing Heri-Sensai and making it in A group, the sweets prince's group but watch out cause here comes the sweets princess and she ain't going anywhere. I walk over to Heri-Sensai and find out that I'm in a room with Rumi and then hear a little voice. "Hello, I am vanilla your new partner! I will help you all I can and I hope we can be friends" and I instantly smile at her and shake her tiny hand. "You are a sweets spirit, are you not?" "Yes I am" she responded while putting her hand to her chest trying to seem strong. "We are gonna be good friends" I assure her. All of a sudden there are shouts from the distance but because they gradually become louder I know that's it is coming in her direction. I recognise them, A group and I hesitate but decide to go up to them and introduce myself. "Hello, I am Amano Ichigo, apparently I'm in A group and I believe you are my team mates, I hope we become friends" and with that I give them my best smile, my long brown wavy hair was down up to my thighs and it was lightly blowing in the breeze. "Hello, I am Senossuke Andou, a pleasure to meet you" and I bowed slightly, then the green haired freak who I found out was called "Hanabusa Satsuki" lifted up my chin and told me "Pleasure to meet you, how many roses would you like or would you rather a kiss?". Without hesitation I pushed him away and told him "You come onto every girl you see like that, warning I am not the same so keep note of that you conceited little brat".

[Ichigo's POV]

After I had realised what I had done, I went ad bowed again and again apologizing but telling him that I had no choice. He laughed it off and said not to worry about it, the there was Makoto Kashino who I had remembered all these 7 years and hoped to see again. On purpose I waved at him so my bracelet's bells rang. Once that was done I met with their sweet spirits and found them all so cute.

[Next day]

Was I disappointed? Yes because everything we were learning about is everything that I have already studied. When we had started to cook we had to make macaroons but instead of following everyone else, I put a twist to my macaroons and made each one a different colour and flavour and I was the first one finished, in the end I got the highest marks out of everyone [in this one Makoto has permission from his parents to be here].

[Normal POV]

Days, months and years pass and most of the boys have fallen in love with Ichigo, always getting her presents and asking for her help while baking. They would constantly make cake for her and she woud judge it harshly but in a kind way. Her biggest problem was the American Johnny McBeal who had proposed twice and been rejected twice. Everyone knew she was an amazing baker but also an angel when she sung, she often did while baking.

[One night] [Ichigo POV]

I was practising my baking and sung a song that to me was like a lullaby and I hear something from the corner of the room, as I go to investigate the window is shattered and a knife is held to my throat. [Vanilla goes and gets chocolate, café and caramel who instantly wake up and they wake up their partners] I hear him say "don't scream or make a noise because I know who you are and everything about you, Ichigo Amano but the thing that scared me was the voice and face he made when he said my name.

[Normal POV]

WHAT?! Kashino was the first one awake and was told the situation by chocolat, he ran to the kitchen to find her work and to his dismay they bracelet he had given her all those years ago. He then heard the footsteps of his friends and they ran down the hall to the principles office explaining everything and after that an emergency assembly was held. An hour later it was the end of the assembly but they heard a scream which belonged to Ichigo and everyone ran to where the scream came from. Then a song that belonged to Ichigo that everyone knew was coming from the opposite direction, little did they know that they were both fake and that they had to go straight to find her. Another sound was played behind them of her when she was baking and then bells were heard from straight in front of them. Kashino ran towards the bells and found the room with Ichigo having tears running down her face in a puddle on the floor, her wrists and ankles were red from being rope bound and duck tape to stop her from screaming. Kashino wanted to protect the one he loved so without hesitation knocked the kidnapper out cold, without thinking he called his friends to come to the room and soon after 5 minutes everyone could see the tied up crying Ichigo who was trembling in fear. Everyone saw the man knocked out with the knife still in his hands and the director called the police immediately. After the situation had settled down and Ichigo was cut free from the ropes she stood up but instantly collapsed out of fear and exhaustion.

[At Midnight]

She was alone with Kashino, who offered to be her protector while she was still shaken up. He decided to go for it "Ichigo?" "Yes Kashino?"

[Kashino POV]

"I need to ask you, do you remember me?"

"Of course Kashino, my bracelet is a reminder of what we promised"

"Oh yea, before I forget you lost this" (holds up bracelet)

"OMG I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot for losing it!"

"Don't sweat it but I need to ask you something Ichigo… I mean Amano"

"What is it Makoto? I hope nothing bad has happened!"

"No no nothing bad but ever since I met that girl all that time ago I fell in love with her and believed that we would meet again so will you go out with me?"

"YES Ma-kun, I also fell in love with you but never had the words or guts to say it, but I love you and it would be my honour to go out with you"

[They kiss to seal their emotions]

[Narrator POV]

And with that they both graduated and became world famous for their sweets that focused on Vanilla and Chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

What was lost can be found (fan fic) chapter 2

[Normal POV]

It had been 6 months since Amano and Makoto had started dating. Though it was secret at first people soon found out and the boys were trying harder to win Amano's heart. Amano was always topping the class and growing more beautiful each and everyday.

[Amano POV]

I had to turn down another boy confession and I want to cry because so many people have confessed but I can never return their love. I end up singing a sad song while I am practising my baking skills and all of a sudden two hands covered my eyes and I smiled because I hugged Makoto with a smile on my face. "Ma-kun!" and he just replied with a smile on his face "What's going on with you? Why are you singing such a sad song?" I could only reply with "It just wasn't a good day that's all" and kiss him on the cheek to confirm it. He smiled down at me and then went to start preparing his own chocolate training and I can only hope that the future is bright.

[Normal POV]

Everyone (except Amano) woke up at 4am to prepare for Amano's surprise birthday party. The cake had been made and 10 surprising mountains of presents were stacked up high. The cake was ten layers with marzipan moulds of Amano baking and singing. It was now 6:00am, which is when Amano gets up to start practise and everyone hid waiting to surprise her.

[Amano Ichigo POV]

I just woke up at 6:00am per usual to start practising my baking and get prepared for the day. I decided that since today is my birthday I would wear my precious locket that happens to be my only memory of my grandma. I let my hair fall to my knees (it has grown longer) and make my way downstairs. I open the doors to the kitchen and find it as I normally do, dark and empty. I found the light switch and when I flicked it on I saw people jump up and scream "Surprise, happy birthday!" and all I could do is stand frozen because I would never imagine something so amazing could happen to a girl like me. I was so happy the tears started to fall, "thank you everyone, I'm so happy but how can I repay you all for such a wonderful surprise?" I started to notice all of the decorations and food and walked to get a closer view of everything. "This cake is … incredible!" I stared at the cake, my emotions swelling inside me and I didn't know what to do. I then saw my friends coming to hug me and after hugs were exchanged and the food was passed around I quietly snuck out and went into the gardens to sing a song that had just come to me.

"The sun had just risen, the golden rays shine and a good day will follow. I never knew that a surprise heart attack could make you feel so happy. Is this what family is, is this what friends are like. Does love make your heart pound? Don't you wish this sensation would last forever, it is a good start today." I sang that once and then headed off to class.

[Makoto/Kashino POV]

I have Amano's present in my room and I want to give it to her but the timing doesn't seem to be right. She is more beautiful today than other days and I don't know why but of course she is always beautiful though.

Great, she is getting even more attention from the boys in our school more often now and more requests to go out with them every hour. What if she says yes and dumps me! I felt my face pale by the second and felt bad because when someone told me that I just replied "you must be mistaken because I'm fine" trying to reassure them.

[Normal POV]

After Amano's birthday had come to an end, Kashino had these thoughts that tormented him for 2 weeks before he wanted to confess again to Amano.

[Amano Ichigo POV]

I was practising my baking skills when I saw Jonny McBeal coming my way "oh no, not him and not now" I thought to myself as he came closer. "Hello Amano, practising to make our wedding cake? Why don't you just dump chocolate boy and come with me? I'm sure that I could make 10,000 times happier than that idiot" He said this with a stupid smirk on his face before blindfolding me, binding my wrists and ankles and duck tapping my mouth and he then took me an shoved me into a car and drove off, not realising that Makoto had seen/heard everything and instantly followed them on his motorcycle.

Where was I? I was in a black car and Jonny was driving but we pulled up to what looks like an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere and I start panicking. "What are you going to do to me" I think again and again before I feel him pick me up and then once inside he threw me down on the bed. He ripped the duck tape from my mouth earning a painful cry from me and before I knew it he had chained my arms and legs to the bedposts. He was about to kiss me when all of a sudden Makoto burst through the door and pulled him away.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend Jonny, no one is impressed." He said and I could stop the tears from flowing. He knocked Jonny out cold and then released me from the chains. I hugged him as hard as I could before hearing him say "Amano Ichigo I will love you forever" and I responded "me too ma-kun, me too".


End file.
